Recueils de OneShots: Sirius & Remus
by Uld Ases
Summary: 1¤Quand Sirius Black manigance, rien ne peut le distraire. Excepté peut être l’arrivée d’un certain loup garou obsédé de chocolat. ¤Traduction de Triola¤


**Titre:** Manigance et Chocolat

**Auteur:** triola

**Traductrice:** Uld Ases

**Catégorie:** Romance

**Sous-catégorie:** Humour

**Rating:** K+

**Résumé:** Quand Sirius Black manigance, rien ne peut le distraire. Excepté peut-être l'arrivée d'un certain loup-garou obsédé de chocolat.

**Dislamer:** Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des lieux crées et appartenant à JK Rowling, de nombreux éditeurs comprenant (mais non limité à) Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books et Raincoast Books, ainsi qu'à la Warner Bros., Inc. Nous ne faisons pas d'argent et aucune violation au copyright ou à la marque déposée n'est voulue.

**Notes de la traductrice : **Voici ma première traduction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que je ne fais pas trop d'erreurs !

**Avertissement:** Cette histoire contient un slash. Ce qui signifie homosexuel. Un homme amoureux d'un homme. Les gens gays. Vous avez saisi!SLASH!

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Manigance et Chocolat_

_dédicacé à un certain Remus chocolaccro_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

En ce samedi après-midi, la salle commune de Gryffindor se trouve curieusement silencieuse. En fait, un silence effrayant si vous le comparez à la quantité de bruit que la pièce héberge en général. Cependant, l'absence d'agitation peut être facilement expliquée; c'est un week-end de sortie à Hogsmeade. Chacun de 3ème année et plus a heureusement attrapé cette excuse pour s'évader, et les 1ère et 2ème année ont saisi cette opportunité pour utiliser la bibliothèque ou pour partir en exploration à travers l'école alors que les autres sont ailleurs. Cela laisse une pièce commune d'habitude si bruyante plutôt vide, à l'exception d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

Trouver Sirius Black assis tout seul, était une occurrence vraiment rare. Trouver Sirius Black assis tout seul, mâchouillant sa plume, complètement absorbé par son écriture, c'est une occurrence qui aurait fait s'évanouir de surprise Minerva McGonagall. Cependant, c'est exactement ce que vous trouveriez si vous veniez à marcher dans la salle commune des Gryffindor durant cet agréable jour d'automne. Néanmoins, connaissant Sirius Black, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise si je vous dis qu'il n'est pas, comme chacun pourrait être mené à le croire, en train de faire ses devoirs. Non, Sirius Black était en train de comploter. Et quand Sirius Black complote, rien ne peut l'en détourner. Pas même un week-end à Hogsmeade.

James et Peter avaient essayé de traîner l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs dehors avec eux, mais en vain. Il a juste secoué la tête et a continué d'écrire. Au bout d'un moment ils ont abdiqué et sont partis sans lui. Ils savaient qu'il n'était plus raisonnable quand il était dans cette humeur particulière. Ils ont juste espéré qu'ils seraient de retour pour voir le spectacle parce qu'à en juger par son gribouillage intensif, il allait faire un mauvais tour d'enfer. Et il n'y a rien que les deux garçons ont aimé plus que de voir un infortuné Slytherin se démener sous les effets d'une des blagues ingénieuses de Sirius Black.

Cependant, les Dieux n'étaient pas avec James et Peter, en particulier ce jour-ci. Sirius n'était pas, comme l'avait assumé les deux autres, manigançant un mauvais coup. Non, ceci était une matière complètement différente. Une matière délicate qui a requis une complète concentration et une vaste quantité d'intrigues. C'était de la plus haute importance et il ne devait pas faillir. Car Sirius Black était en train de manigancer la séduction d'un Remus John Lupin.

Remus John était un jeune homme, guère plus âgé que notre conspirateur aux cheveux noirs, mais malgré son jeune âge il était encore apte à ravir complètement la plupart des gens qu'il rencontrait. Il n'était pas, comme chacun pourrait l'assumer, un canon. Du moins pas d'une beauté renversante. Non, le premier mot qui a jailli dans la plupart des esprits quand ils regardaient ce garçon était 'ordinaire'. Avec sa peau pâle, sa fine ossature et ces cheveux châtain clair, il n'avait rien de spécial. Juste un autre garçon. Du moins, c'était ce que les gens pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils regardent dans ses yeux. Dire que ses yeux étaient beaux, ce serait un mensonge. Beau est un mot trop faible. Renversants, splendides, magnifiques, seraient de meilleures descriptions, mais encore en dessous de la vérité. Il serait impossible pour moi de décrire une telle beauté surnaturelle avec des mots, cependant pour vous je vais essayer.

Avez-vous déjà vu un collier avec un pendentif fait d'ambre? Si vous n'avez pas, je vais essayer de vous le décrire. L'ambre est une sorte de gemme, la résine fossilisée des anciennes forêts. Elle possède plusieurs nuances de couleurs, variant de l'orange lumineux au brun profond. Quand elle est exposée au soleil, elle scintille et brille de mille feux. C'est ce à quoi ressemblent les yeux de Remus Lupin. Ils semblent à des globes emprisonnés dans de l'ambre, incandescent au soleil et tacheté d'or. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel dans ma vie; c'est vraiment un spectacle captivant.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement cela dépend comment vous le regardez, ce sont ces yeux qui ont mené à succomber à Remus. Sa beauté a emprisonné notre jeune comploteur, et Sirius était quelqu'un de persistant. Il n'a pas pris non pour une réponse. Cependant, quelque chose d'imprévu était sur le point d'arriver et qui jetterait par la fenêtre les plans minutieusement travaillés de Sirius Black. Et ce 'quelque chose d'imprévu' vint sous nulle autre forme que celle de Remus, dangereux loup-garou et accro démesuré de chocolat.

XxX

Souriant largement, Sirius gribouilla quelques mots sur le morceau de parchemin et commença à fredonner une petite musique sans mélodie particulière. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'une de toute façon, il l'a juste sifflé comme elle venait. Ceci, ajouté à une grande consommation de chocolat, était les deux principaux signes que Sirius était en train de comploter. Derrière chacune de ces plus astucieuses blagues, il y avait des heures de fredonnement et des quantités de sucre. Sirius lui-même avait réclamé qu'il mangeait du chocolat uniquement quand il complotait, mais peu le remarquait, parce qu'il manigançait toujours quelque chose. Que ce soit une nouvelle blague, comment sortir de retenue ou planifiant juste une nouvelle excuse pour ne pas faire ses devoirs; Les roues dans la tête de Sirius tournaient tout le temps. A l'exception de la nuit et de Pâques. Car qui s'attendrait à un complot quand ils étaient complètement effrayés par une pléthore d'écœurants mignons petits lapins ?

De toute façon, en ce jour d'automne ensoleillé Sirius était juste en train de mettre la touche finale à la première partie de son plan, quand un cri perçant se fit entendre du dortoir des garçons de 6ème année. Une personne normale aurait probablement monté les escaliers en courant pour voir si quelque chose était arrivé, mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas noté, Sirius n'était en rien normal. Il a juste glissé plus bas du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis et il semblait suspicieux comme s'il essayait de cacher quelque chose.

Cependant, il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance parce que la minute suivante, un Remus vraiment angoissé descendit les escaliers en grognant et commença à soulever les coussins et les choses qui traînaient, cherchant quelque chose frénétiquement bien entendu. "Où est-il? Où est-il?" Marmonna t-il, regardant sous le sofa.

"Où est quoi?" Demanda Sirius.

Remus regarda autour pour une seconde, comme confus que quelqu'un ait parlé, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur Sirius. "Oh, hello Siri, pas grand chose, il semblerait juste que j'aie égaré mon chocolat" il rit nerveusement, la nervosité de ses mains et de ses yeux balayant constamment la pièce, cherchant. "Tu ne l'as pas vu, n'est-ce pas?"

Sirius avala, léchant inconsciemment ses lèvres, et secoua sa tête. "Chocolat? Non, aucun chocolat. Rien du tout. Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas vu un morceau de chocolat. Ouais, des siècles. Je n'ai plus vu de chocolat depuis si longtemps. Non, pas de chocolat. Pas ici. Tu es l'accro de chocolat, pas moi. Pas de chocolat ici." Il essaya de sortir un rire, qui vira à la quinte de toux.

Remus le regarda anxieusement. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?"

"Ouais, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien." dit Sirius et il plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage.

Remus le regarda une fois de plus avec intérêt, quand il commença à prendre conscience de son environnement. Une salle commune vide, Sirius, plume, papier, et fredonnant un air il y a quelques minutes à peine? Rétrécissant ses yeux il regarda de nouveau l'autre garçon. "Sirius, y a t-il une quelconque chance que tu étais en train de comploter?"

Les yeux bleus ne regardèrent pas entièrement les yeux ambrés, Sirius secoua sa tête furieusement. "Comploter, moi? Non non non!"

Remus plissa des yeux encore plus et campa sur ses pieds, croisant ses bras. "Tu étais, n'est-ce pas?" l'accusa t-il.

"Non" glapit le garçon à la chevelure noire, mais il résonna faux même à ses oreilles.

"Sirius ne-me-fait-pas-utiliser-ton-second-prénom Black, ne me ment pas!"

"Ok, ok, peut-être que j'étais en train de comploter! Mais juste un petit peu!"

"Y a t-il n'importe quelle chance pour que cette manigance ait inclus du chocolat?" Demanda Remus, d'une manière douce déconcertante.

"Euh… non?" Les yeux de Sirius couraient nerveusement le long de la salle commune, cherchant pour une sortie.

"Sirius" il retentit comme un grognement et Sirius pleurnicha.

"Peut-être juste un petit peu" il marmonna, ne regardant pas l'autre garçon.

"Tu as volé mon chocolat!" Hurla Remus, se jetant lui-même sur l'autre garçon et le secouant dans tous les sens.

"Je suis désolé mais j'en avais besoin! Tu sais que je ne peux pas comploter sans ça!" Pleura Sirius, tortillant pour essayer de s'échapper de dessous le plus petit garçon.

"Mais tu as pris le dernier morceau! Le dernier morceau! J'en ai besoin! Il me le faut! Donne-le-moi!" Maintenant Remus était quasiment hystérique, tapant la tête de Sirius contre le dos du siège encore et toujours.

"Je suis désolé Remmie, j'ai tout mangé…"

Stoppant net dans ses élans, Remus dévisagea l'autre garçon comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. "Tu as fait quoi?" Il chuchota, ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

"Je, euh, j'ai tout mangé" répéta Sirius, souriant nerveusement pendant qu'il passait une main dans ses longs cheveux.

"Non, non, non," murmura Remus, se balançant d'avant en arrière tandis qu'il s'étreignit de manière protectrice. "Parti, tout est parti… j'en ai besoin… chocolat… obligé d'en avoir… tout est parti… non, non, non,"

Sirius commençait à être effrayé sérieusement, le jeu de mot n'est pas voulu. Il a entendu certaines choses sur les dépendances causées par les drogues, mais celles causées par le chocolat? C'était une nouveauté. Cependant, l'évidence était devant ses yeux, et il aurait était dur de l'ignorer.

Soudainement Remus eut un air de prédateur sur son visage, et ses yeux brûlèrent d'une lueur sauvage. "J'ai besoin de ce chocolat, Sirius" il chuchota, et lui donnant un air qui envoya des frissons le long de la moelle épinière du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. 'Il va me tuer!' Pensa t-il terrifié. 'Il va m'ouvrir, et reprendre le chocolat. Il va me –' Mais soudainement toutes les pensées cohérentes de Sirius fondirent comme neige au soleil, parce que Remus n'était pas en train de le tuer, il était en train de l'embrasser. Et ce n'était pas juste un baiser; c'était le meilleur putain de baiser que Sirius avait jamais éprouvé. Et cela voulait tout dire quand on considère son palmarès amoureux, qui n'était pas petit.

Quand Remus se retira finalement, Sirius avait tellement le souffle coupé qu'il ne fit que regarder fixement le garçon plus petit. Lui cependant, ne semblait pas bouleversé et se pelotonna contre le torse de Sirius, reniflant son cou comme un petit chiot. "Chocolat" murmura t-il et Sirius était tellement confus qu'il ne fit rien d'autre qu'un signe de la tête et caressant les cheveux de l'autre garçon.

"Chocolat en effet" il marmonna, et il pouvait sentir Remus sourire largement contre son cou.

**0o0** **The End** **0o0**


End file.
